


Slave

by Siriusfan13



Category: Rurouni Kenshin
Genre: Free Verse, Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:14:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 58
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25624225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siriusfan13/pseuds/Siriusfan13
Summary: He was a slave once, but now he's come to see that slavery comes in many forms... Pre Tokyo arc. Please R&R!
Kudos: 2





	Slave

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing Ruroken.

" **Slave"**

I am branded,  
My mind chained.  
I smile,  
Placate,  
Laugh,  
Wander.  
I will wander until I die.  
That is my punishment.  
I am more a slave now than I ever was.  
A slave to my past.

Please someone...  
Look in my eyes.  
See _me_.  
Who I am, not what I was.  
Free me.  
I can't free myself.

**Author's Note:**

> Author's note: Ack! Me trying to write poetry again! (Runs away in terror!) Oh wait... it's my own work... guess I shouldn't be running... (grins) Thanks for reading. Please review!


End file.
